One project is a continuing study of the theory of protein folding kinetics. In another project, the theory of collapse of polymer chains is being investigated. Further, s study of the effects of noise in chemical kinetics has been undertaken. A book titled "Nonequilibrium Statistical Mechanics" has been completed and accepted for publication in late 2000 by Oxford University Press.